Naruto at KAIS
by sayaisawesome
Summary: Ok this is the edited version of Naruto at KAIS.It's still based on our fantasy world and written by three nutcases.


Naruto at KAIS

Hello, and welcome to the wonderful school of KAIS. We're like any other school, with the typical, strict teachers mixed with fun-loving teachers, okay school lunches, and certain boring classes, but one day that all all started as a usual day, until lunch, while three girls sat, talked, and laughed. The one girl had short brown hair and glasses, and her name was Sam. Another one had long brown hair that was usually in a ponytail, and her name was Sharyn. The final girl had shoulder length brown hair, with blonde and red highlights, that was usually left down. She was called Ally. During a break in one of their laughing fits, Ally said, "Wouldn't it be awesome of some Naruto characters came to our school?" They thought about it for a minute when Sharyn asked, "Which ones?" Sam and Ally looked at each other with evil smiles and said at the same time, "The Akatsuki, of course!" Sharyn looked at them like they were nuts, which they probably were, and asked, "Wouldn't they murder everybody, including us, at this school?" And then Sammy mumbled, off-topic, "Mmm, pie!" Ally, carrying on the new train of thought of food, began to ask, "Hey, when do we get some cheese-" When Poof! The Naruto characters suddenly , Sam, and Ally continued to talk, while everyone else ran away screaming. "What's going on?" Sharyn asked. The three of them slowly turned around. When they saw Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasori, Hidan, Sasuke, Sai, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Suigetsu, Sakon/Ukon, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Iruka, Kakashi, Genma, Iwashi, Izume, Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, Zaku, Ino, and Tsunade, grins slowly spread across their faces. "What the hell is going on?!" Hidan yelled. "Well it seems like we've all been transported to an alternate dimension." Tobi stated. Everyone gave him the 'WTF' look. "Tobi is a good boy!" screamed Tobi. At that everybody fell over. After everyone recovered, all of the Naruto characters started to argue amongst themselves. Ally, Sam, and Sharyn looked at each other and screamed, "SHUT UP PEOPLE!" They all looked at the three girls and everything was quiet, until, "Look everyone, pretty girls!" Tobi yelled. "Shut up, yeah." Deidara said. "Why are we listening to three teenage girls? Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, completely ignoring Deidara at the time. Ally walked, calmly, over to Tobi, and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. "That's why." She told him, while Tobi doubled over in pain. "Hey, this is my kind of girl, yeah." Deidara said, clapping Ally on the back. "Yum, these girls look tasty!" Zetsu exclaimed, while licking his lips. Sharyn walked over and drop-kicked Zetsu in the head. "Cha, Zetsu, you're such a pervert!" She exclaimed, fist clenched. Sakura laughed a little and went over to Sharyn. "Hey, that was amazing! You sound like me when I hit Naruto, the blonde spiky haired ninja, who you will soon find very hyperactive. By the way, what's your name? Mine's Sakura Haruno." Sakura told her, while smiling. "I'm Sharyn Taylor and Sam, Ally, and I already know all about you guys." Sharyn answered simply. Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, and Iruka, who were nearby, all asked, "How do you three know about us?" By this Sam and Ally came over, after Sam tried to steal Hidan's scythe and Ally performed some Tobi bashing and received praise from Deidara for it. "We're not the only ones who know about you." Sam stated. "What do you know about us?" Neji asked, rushing over to her and holding a kunai to her throat. "We probably know more about you than you know about yourself." Ally answered, in response to Neji's question. "But how do you know about us and what the hell are we doing here?" Hidan yelled loudly. Sharyn sighed, exasperated. "Ally, is your mom or sister at your house?" The long-brown haired girl asked, while completely ignoring Hidan. Ally shook her head no. "Good." Sharyn said. Ally suggested, "We can ditch the rest of the day of school, walk to my house, and we'll answer any questions that we can, alright? Oh, and Neji, put that kunai away, you can poke someone's eye out." She told them. A series of nods, 'okays', and 'fine by me' s came from the crowd. "Okay, let's go." Sam said. And with that, they left the school.


End file.
